Blade Dancer
Basic Features Hit Points * Hit Dice: '''1d8 per Blade Dancer level * '''Hit Points at 1st Level: '''8 + your Constitution modifier * '''Hit Points at Higher Levels: '''1d8 (or 5) + your Constitution modifier per Blade Dancer level after 1st '''Proficiencies * Armor: None * Weapons: '''Simple weapons, shortswords, and all finesse blade weapons * '''Tools: '''One type of artisan's or one musical instrument * '''Saving Throws: '''Charisma, Dexterity * '''Skills: '''Choose two from Acrobatics, Athletics, History, Insight, Religion, and Stealth '''Equipment * (a) Two Finesse blade weapons * (a) dungeoneer's pack or (b) explorer's pack * 10 daggers Unarmored Defense At 1st level, while you are wearing no armor and are not wielding a shield, your AC equals 10 + Dexterity modifier + your Charisma modifier. Martial Arts; Sword Dancing At 1st level, you gain the following benefits while you are unarmed or wielding only Blade Dancer weapons and you aren't wearing armor or wielding a shield: * You can use Dexterity instead of Strength for the attacks and damage rolls of your unarmed strikes and monk weapons. * When you make an attack with a Blade Dancer weapon, you can make an additional attack with an offhand weapon as a bonus action. For example, if you take the Attack action and attack with a Rapier, you can make an extra attack with your offhand as a bonus action, assuming you haven't already taken a bonus action this turn. * You can roll 1d4 in place of the normal damage of your Blade Dancer weapon. This die changes as you gain Blade Dancer levels, as shown in the Martial Arts column of the Blade Dancer table. Blade Dancer weapons are any bladed weapons with the finesse property. Ki Starting at 2nd level, your access to the mystic energy Ki is represented by a number of Ki points. Your Blade Dancer level determines the number of points you have, as shown in the Ki Points column of the Blade Dancer table. You can spend these points to fuel various Ki features. You start knowing three such features: Flurry of Blades, Bladed Defense, and Flight of the Petals, You learn more Ki features as you gain levels in this class, When you spend a Ki point, it is unavailable until you finish a short or long rest, at the end of which you draw all of your expended Ki back into yourself. You must spend at least 30 minutes of the rest meditating to regain your Ki points. Some of your Ki features require your target to make a saving throw to resist the feature's effects. The saving throw DC is calculated as follows: Ki save DC = 8 + your proficiency bonus + your Charisma modifier Flurry of Blades Immediately after taking an attack action on your turn, you can spend 1 Ki point to make two strikes with your blade as a bonus action. Bladed Defense You can spend 1 Ki point block an attack against you with a bladed weapon. Roll a Strength check, if you pass, parry the attack and take an opportunity attack against the enemy. Flight of the Petals You can spend 1 Ki point to leap into the air and walk through the skies. You may take two steps through the air before diving downward with your blade. If an enemy is hit by this attack, they take double damage. If an enemy is not hit, your turn is ended immediately. Unarmored Movement Starting at 2nd level, your speed increases by 10 feet while you are not wearing armor or wielding a shield. This bonus increases when you reach certain Blade Dancer levels, as shown in the Blade Dancer table. At 9th level, you gain the ability to move along vertical surfaces and across liquids on your turn without falling during the move. Sword Dancing As a bonus action, at the start of your turn, you may enter a Sword Dance, gaining 2 extra attacks per turn. The Swords Dance costs 1 Ki point per turn. During this Sword Dance you have advantage on Dexterity saves, but you have disadvantage on Wisdom and Intelligence saves. Deflect Missiles Starting at 3rd level, and provided you are Sword Dancing, you can use a reaction to deflect a missile when hit with a ranged weapon attack. When you do so, the damage taken from the attack is reduced by 1d10 + your Dexterity modifier + your Blade Dancer level. If you reduce the damage to 0, the projectile is cut in half. If you deflect the missile in this way, you can spend 1 Ki point, and if the attacker is within 30' of you, then you can take a lunging attack towards them with disadvantage. Ability Score Improvement When you reach 4th level, and again at 8th, 12th, 16th, and 19th level, you can increase one ability score of your choice by 2, or you can increase two ability scores of your choice by 1. As normal, you can't increase an ability score above 20 using this feature. Slow Fall Beginning at 4th level, you can use your reaction when you fall to reduce any falling damage you take by an amount equal to five times your Blade Dancer level. Extra Attack Beginning at 5th level, you can attack twice, instead of once, whenever you take the Attack action on your turn. Dance of Blades Starting at 5th level, when you hit another creature with a melee attack, and you are Sword Dancing, you can spend 1 Ki point to attempt a piercing strike. The target must succeed on a Constitution save or lose the use of a limb until the end of your next turn. The target will suffer disadvantage on all rolls involving the use of that limb. Ki-Empowered Dance Starting at 6th level, your bladed strikes count as magical for the purpose of overcoming resistance and immunity to non-magical attacks and damage. Evasion At 7th level, when you are subjected to an effect that allows you to make a Dexterity saving throw to take only half damage, you instead take no damage if you succeed on the saving throw, and only half damage if you fail Stillness of Mind Starting at 7th level, you can use your action to end one effect on yourself that is causing you to be charmed or frightened. Astounding Dance Starting at 9th level, while Sword Dancing, you can cast Misty Step as a bonus action. You can use this ability X times, equal to your Charisma modifier. Purity of Body At 10th level, you are immune to disease and poison. Inspiring Dance Starting at 10th level, as a Bonus action you can inspire all allies within a 30ft radius. All allies gain 10' of movement and a +2 to attack and damage rolls. This lasts X rounds, equal to your Charisma modifier. Crimson Dervish Starting at 11th level, you can spend 1 Ki point to take the dodge, disengage, or dash action as a bonus action. Dance of the Lotus Starting at 11th level, while Sword Dancing, you can spend 1 extra Ki point per turn to take an addition 2 attacks. Additionally, a lotus flower begins to bloom around your feet. Every turn you spend Sword Dancing the flower grows larger and fuller, and after 4 full turns sword dancing it blooms. When the Lotus Flower blooms, it no longer costs Ki points to continue your sword dance. This effect lasts until you are damaged. Tongue of the Sun and Moon Starting at 13th level, you understand all spoken languages. Moreover, any creature that can understand a language can understand what you say. Diamond Soul Beginning at 14th level, you are proficient in all saving throws. Additionally, whenever you make a saving throw and fail, you can spend 1 Ki point to reroll it and take the second result. Ethereal Dance Starting at 14th level, and provided you are Sword Dancing, your attacks leave after images. If you hit an enemy with a Blade Dancer weapon attack, an ethereal after image of your arm swings after it, causing the attack to hit twice, the second hit dealing half the damage of the first. Timeless Body At 15th level, your Ki sustains you so that you suffer none of the frailty of old age, and you can't be aged magically. You can still die of old age, however. In addition, you no longer need food or water. Final Waltz Starting at 17th level, your Sword Dance has the potential to become violent and uncontrolled. You may, at the cost of all remaining Ki points, enter an enhanced Sword Dance that lasts for X + your Charisma modifier turns, X being the amount of Ki points expended. This Sword Dance immediately provides you with 4 extra attacks, all of which deal an extra 1d4 slashing damage on hit. As the Sword Dance progresses, you begin to lose control, lashing out violently and attacking any entity within 15ft of you. This includes allies, and you must make a Charisma saving throw to avoid attacking them. If you attack an ally, Final Waltz immediately ends, and cannot be used until a long rest has occurred. If Final Waltz ends before your final turn, the unused Ki points are returned. Empty Body Beginning at 18th level, you can use your action to spend 4 ki points to become invisible for 1 minute. During that time, you also have resistance to all damage but force damage. Additionally, you can spend 8 ki points to cast the Astral Projection spell, without needing material components. When you do so, you can't take any other creatures with you. Perfect Self At 20th level, when you roll for initiative and have no ki points remaining, you regain 4 ki points.